Tainted Love in Blood
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Aria was hated. Outcasted. Bullied. Teased. You name it, she has been called it. Most would suspect once at collage, everyone would mature. All Aria knew was fear and abandonment. Her parents abandoned her when they left for a vacation and never came back. Now she's on a month trip to the Rook islands. The last place her parents went before disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based and inspired by Far Cry 3. My characters belong to me._**

**_please enjoy my new story._**

* * *

><p>The trip on the plane wasn't the most pleasant since most of my bullies were either sitting in front of me, behind me or right beside either side of me. It was not only utterly annoying but it was stressful. The main one, Daniel, the 'leader' to say the least kept attempting to get a reaction out of me. By taunting me. Edging me on by using things that has happened in the past against me. The cruel pranks they pulled on me. The day I almost kissed the nasty little dirt bag because he tried to make me kiss him and I rejected him. So in his twisted little mind, he started up the rumors that I tried kissing him. Telling people that I was allegedly telling him that I 'want him' and that I 'need him.'<p>

Most people believed him. Almost only one percent believed that I didn't say anything like that and those were the good kids that were too scared to speak up and defend because I was also scared to speak up for my own damn self. I've tried, I won't lie, but most of the words that come out my mouth don't make sense. I make myself look like the fool and add to the humiliation that I already get on the daily basis. I managed to ignore Daniel half way through the plane ride, but it was undeniably hard because he was on my right. That's when he attempted to touch my private area and I bolted out of my seat so fast that I accidentally rammed my head into the little control panel that was above me and laughter erupted throughout the place. Face flushed with anger and embarrassment, one of the flight attendants who witnessed what happened kindly and helpfully moved my seat and sat me in between these two grown men who's name were Josh and Mitchell, who also heard the commotion from the beginning since the plane took off nearly three hours ago, they introduced themselves to a little, twenty-two year old girl who was scared of even talking to them, yet became my instance friends.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>You know," stated Josh, who's accent sounded like a combination of a Irish and<em>** **_Scottish accent, "You're a very beautiful girl. Prettier than the blond one that's for sure." He was referring to Daniel's girlfriend, Maya. She was dumber than a rock yet had the tongue of a sharp snake. Aria didn't answer him, though she wanted too, she felt that he was just saying that to make her feel better._**

**_"You don't believe him do you?" questioned Mitchell, noting how she didn't even move an inch to his friend question. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes momentarily, before slowly shaking her head a no. Very gentle though, because she felt their very eyes burning into the back of her head. "Why don't you love?"_**

**_"I-I can't talk."_**

**_"Why not?" asked Josh. Aria stiffened. She felt their stares. Josh saw the tensity in her body and decided to look behind them and saw that they were staring. He could almost taste the disrespect and dislike they had for Aria. It mad him angry, but he kept his posture. "Don't be scared of them. Dipshits like them don't survive long in a world like this. People with smarts," he gently thump Aria on her upper arm, "Like us can. We know how to survive."_**

**_"Give it time. They won't even get another second to gasp for air once dead," mumbled Mitchell as eyed them with a distasteful gaze. Why would people with everything. Who have money. Have an amazing education, job, life style, friends. Have an amazing family unleash hell upon a girl who hasn't done anything to them?_**

**_"Come on. Talk sweetie. They won't do anything as long we're with you," encouraged Josh as he comforted her. "How about we introduce ourselves first? Huh? Sound like a good idea?" Aria agreed by noddin_****_g a yes. "Well, my name's Josh. The block head besides you is Mitchell."_**

**_"Who_** **_you calling a block head?" Aria giggled, quickly stifling it though._**

**_"I'm just messing with you buddy," laughed Josh, as he reached over her and ruffled his hair, causing Mitchell to slap it away laughing himself at his friends stupidity._**

**_"What's your name? Since we both introduced ourselves love."_**

**_"A...Aria." She could feel her heart start to pound away at the nervousness._**

**_"Aria? Beautiful name for a attractive women," complimented Mitchell, smiling. Josh agreed by nodding. She blushed when he used the term 'women' rather than 'girl.' Aria eyes drifted to his eyes and his eyes widen in amazement. Her eyes were a rare pale-blue. Almost like a combination of a light and dark sapphire. Medium in color, yet bright as the moon when the sun hit them and they shine like two crystals. Mitchell found them breathtakingly stunning. He had beautiful honey brown eyes. She turned to Josh who had green eyes, with specks of brown in them. He scrunched up his face without warning, making her face light up with laughter and amusement. She found both of them beautiful. Not that way. She wasn't looking at them as partners. Or lovers. Or boyfriends. Nothing like that. She saw them as beautiful people with hearts made of pure gold. Like people said, pure gold is hard to find nowadays. _**

**_Aria hated nothing more but one topic. Love. She gave up on it due to a traumatic experiece. Years ago, an incident between her and Daniel happen. Yeah. Who would suspect anything between them? No one besides Aria herself. She thought Daniel meant everything he said. That every word he said was true. Now all she hears is the bullshit and lies he makes daily about her. This is not about the kissing incident, but the incident where he attempted to violate her along with two of his friends who pinned her down. They didn't know she was a fighter by heart and she's thankful she managed to escape and kept her virginty to this day. She found out later that the incident was a 'dare' that Maya made because she envied her. But she kept quiet, since they threaten to do more than what they already did. It scared her to death and she's still scared._**

**_"Thank you Mitchell. I...I never received such a nice comment before," she gazed back at him with a smile. Yet Mitchell could tell she wanted to breakdown right there and now just by looking at her eyes which looked beyond exhausted. It made him question when was the last time she got a good nights rest. His gazed soften and he softly placed his hand over hers. He nearly pulled back when he felt her tense but then felt her relax. Knowing there wasn't any danger. "You should rest Aria. You look exhausted. You haven't slept since this plane took off."_**

**_"I know," Aria silently murmured," I can't sleep with them around." Him and Josh felt this pang of anger build up slowly inside of them. Usually they wouldn't feel this way towards anyone, especially towards a women before due to their line of 'work' which requires to show little to no emotion whatsoever. But this little women, this little beautiful, petite, curvy person was sparking something within them. A need to protect her. Protect a stranger they barely know and just only met from the demons that torment her day and night._**

**_"Listen here, my beauty. Don't worry about them. Don't think about them. Pretend they don't exist," whispered Mitchell to her._**

**_"It's hard enough already as it is."_**

_**"Just try. That's all we're asking Aria," added in Josh. She sighed. She knew they weren't asking anything big to do or anything complicated but trying to ignore ten plus people wasn't going to be easy, especially since a few like doing bodily harm to her. Leaving bruises on her arms, back, legs. Wherever they get to hit her, she got those purple, discolored spots on her soft flesh. But right now, all they wanted was for her to sleep. The plane ride still had another five hours to go before reaching the Rook island. "Close your eyes lassie. Close your eyes and sleep," instructed Josh. "Act like they never existed. Go to your world. To your own world that balances sanity and insanity. Just go to it and let your worries and fears go." His voice relaxed her and she listened. She closed her eyes, but she didn't push anything out of her head. She didn't push any of her bullies out of her mind. All she imagined what she would do to them. What she would do to them if she had the chance. Put them through hell a hundred times more worse than they put her through. Josh was right. She did have a world of her own that evened out her sanity and insanity. There were days where she felt like she was losing herself and reality than there were tim**_**_es where she felt grounded to earth but tormented daily by Daniel, Maya, Michael, Logan, Gloria, Diana, Mike, Jennifer, and whoever else._**

**_But than again. Her heart thought different than her mind. She's too kind. Too nice and she hates that. Yet she can never change herself. Not being herself killed her more than being someone else she wasn't._**

**_It didn't take long. Under ten minutes she was asleep. Her head had fallen to the side and rested on Mitchell's shoulder as if it were her pillow. He didn't mind. That was his new friend. And Josh's too. He felt his eye twitch slightly when he heard the people that harm her whispering and giggling. He regretted looking back slightly only to see the blond making sexual gestures with her mouth to the others, while pointing at Aria. It irked him._**

**_"Calm down my brother. Don't need you starting a brawl on this here tiny plane. They are idiots."_**

**_"No shit."_**

**_"All I'm trying to say is that they are not worth it. Let us just watch out for our little Aria."_**

**_"Hm. You know they aren't going to last long on the island."_**

**_"Yeah. I know. They might be big and bad now wait till Boss gets them." Suddenly, Mitchell's phone begun to vibrate and he sneakily got it out and answered it, being watchful of the flight attendants. "Yes Boss?"_**

**_"How long till you get here you little fucks? You know I need a new shipment right now. Hoyt needs to make business. I need to make business. You two too."_**

**_"About five hours," answered Mitchell nonchalant. He looked over to Aria, who was sound asleep and than at his friend who was working on something on his computer._**

**_"Five fucking hours?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"_**

**_"Trust me Vaas. I would make this plane go faster if I wanted too. It's going to take time but don't worry," he looked at Aria's tormenters out of the corner of his eyes, a smirk growing on his face. "We have very good candidates that would bring top dollar and make profitable money from your buyers."_**

**_"That's what I want to hear," chuckled Vaas over the phone. "I'm going to have fun with them once they arrive. Few drinks here and there, an ambush attack a few days later. Ransom videos. Kill a few. Haven't felt this excited since those six idiots parachuted into my little island." Ah. Mitchell remembered them. Caused so much trouble for Vaas. Especially from that one guy. He wondered what became of him. "Anyway, I'll be at the place where the plane drops ya off hermano."_**

**_"Okay. We'll see you soon." With that, he hanged up. He sighed as he put the phone away and looked at the little sleeping figure besides him. He watched as her chest slowly rise and fall in rhythm. He softly pushed back a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He felt a rush inside his heart when he touched her soft skin. "You know, something about her...Vaas is going to like."_**

**_"I thought I was the only one thinking like that. But we can't rise our hope Mitch. You know how fucked up in the head he is. You know what that man did to him. What his tribe did to him. He'll most likely see her as profit and product rather than a human. He always does and has," whispered Josh._**

**_"I wish he thought before he acts. Some of these people are worth keeping and others," he glared at Aria's classmates who were still talking about Aria no doubt, "Not."_**

**_"We will just have to see how things play out."_**

* * *

><p>Currently, we were loading our belongings into jeeps. Well, everyone else except me. I really didn't want to go in the same jeep as them. I really didn't. I felt someone hand clamp down on my shoulder and I looked up. Being five foot four, I was considerably short. It was Mitchell. "Oh. Hey. Thought you guys left already."<p>

"Our ride isn't here yet. He'll be here in two minutes. Got an unexpected delay."

"Oh. Well, I'm expected to jump abroad with them. But stalling time seems to be the best at the moment though the professor will sooner or later force me to go in the same jeep," I sighed as I watched Daniel and the rest of the guys put their stuff in the back of the jeep while I had mines right besides me. Knowing better, I don't trust them.

"You know, we can offer you a ride to where your going. I'm assuming it's to that hotel. Paradíso am I correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Josh and I have been here before. That hotel is popular on this island. Must be because of the beautiful women like yourself who come here to sun bathe and relax." I blushed as I brushed back my hair as the soft ocean breeze blew my curly hair around. The sunshine hit my rare eyes making them the brightest light blue for all to see.

"What have the other trips been for? Business?" I asked.

"You can put it like that. But yeah, most of times it is business. Other times just to visit for the hell of it."

"I feel like your saying less than what your really are," I stated as I looked up at him. His face looked shocked and I smiled at him showing perfect teeth. "Is there more to this island than the eye can see?"

"Much more," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, this island is where my parents came to vacation. Sometimes I thought it was to get away from me. Sometimes to get away from work. I was always left with my grandma. They weren't the best of parents but they tried. I won't lie, I just wish-"

"They were in your life more?" finished Josh for me as he joined us after he unloaded his and the remaining of his friends belongings.

"Yeah. I mean, they were there but it didn't feel like they were there most of the time. But I guess it was just me."

"But like you said they did try. Even if they weren't there the majority of the time, at least they get a point for effort. That's all that counts. Most parents out there nowadays would rather act like a friend to their children rather than a parent. It's sad but true," replied Josh as he kicked a rock around with his foot.

"Why did you come to this island?" butted in Mitchell, curious.

"Huh? Oh...um...research related things." I had to lie. If I said it was to look for my missing parents on this island they would either feel sympathetic or think it was stupid. I didn't want neither. I hated when people felt sorry for me.

"Research? Your professor doesn't look like he's dressed up to do research," stated Josh causing all three of us to laugh.

"We're Americans."

"He is," Mitchell suddenly pointed out, as he pointed a finger towards my college classmates and at my professor than at me, "Your not." I gave a questioning stare.

"Just because I'm not natively born in America doesn't deny the fact that I was raised there and therefore shouldn't matter," I stated as I poked him in the chest. He chuckled.

"I was playing Aria."

"Oh I know that," I stated as I winked at him and saw his cheeks flush a barely noticeable light red as he looked away flustered. Suddenly the roaring of an approaching jeep caught our attentions causing us to turn in the direction the sound was coming from. A large jeep came into view, barreling down the path towards us. From where I was standing, I could see what looked like a mohawk. "Is that your ride?"

"Yeah," they both answered. The jeep stop in front of us, causing dust to rise and get in my eyes. I blinked away to get rid of the particles and opened my eyes again to see who was their driver. This man, who seemed to be a little older than me, at least mid twenties. With a Mohawk. He was wearing camouflage pants, steel toe military boots. A tight fitted red tank top that outlined his muscles body. He had this little red fabric wrap around on his upper left arm. He was wearing black, fingerless gloves. Yet what caught my attention was this nasty cut that he had on the side of his head that looked like someone used a knife on him. It made me curious to how he got it. Then he had these piercing green eyes that met my piercing rare pale blue eyes. I just froze on the spot. As odd enough it was to say, a strange look of recognition appeared in his eyes as he peered into my eyes. It was as if he was looking into my soul. I just stood still and let him look at me.

"Hey Boss," said Mitchell cheerfully. He drape an arm around my shoulder as me and the man he call 'Boss' just stared at each other. "This little beauty here is Aria. The handsome laddie in the jeep is Vaas." I awkwardly waved a polite hello, in which 'Vaas' smiled and waved back.

"Hello Hermana," he greeted. Spanish accent. I felt myself get flustered.

"Hello Vaas," his name rolled naturally off my tongue since my ethnic background is Hispanic. A look of interest and curiosity appeared in his eyes. Those haunting eyes of his that seemed...lost.

"Is that a beautiful Spanish accent I hear?" he asked, as he gazed at me.

"Hispanic to more exact," I corrected him, "Puerto Rican background."

"Simply perfect for a beautiful chica like you," he complimented. I gazed at the ground blushing furiously.

"Hey Boss. She needs a ride to Hotel Paradíso. Think your willing to provide for her? Since she has a few people that 'dislike her' in the other jeeps," stated Mitchell, while he nodded towards the others. Vaas turned his head around and gazed at them for a few minutes before turning back.

"Yeah. I'll offer her a ride. Put her shit in the back." With that being said, Josh and Mitchell were off with putting my things in the back without a second thought. "Hermana, come here." I gulped and approached him without thinking. "Take passenger." I looked passed him and at my bullies who were staring at me with these glares that sent fear down my spine before Vaas turned his head and sent them a cold stare that made them divert their hateful gazes somewhere else. I climb in and sat in the passenger seat, putting my seat belt on. "You know Aria. I like you." My heart raced when he said those words. "Let this be the start of a new beautiful friendship hermana."


	2. Chapter 2

When Josh and Mitchell where seated, he didn't say anything or waste anytime asking the driver of the other jeep if he wanted to tag along by following him from behind. He just hit the gas and sped off. Already knowing the island inside and out, Vaas had this imaginary detailed map within his screwed up head. He knew every shortcut, hidden pass way and the locations of his men camps and the best hunting spots. Aria lurched forward due to the sudden sped of the jeep, but her seat belt kept her from bashing face first into the dashboard. "Whoa!" she let out, surprised. The wind blew her curly, dark brown hair around and she kept brushing her hair her face. This is one of the rare times where she wished she would have liked to use a hair tie or butterfly clip. She gazed behind her and could see their distance stares.

She felt this dread fill her heart. She already knew what is to come later at the hotel. She already knew. Since her new friends aren't going to be with her, they're going to do what they please without intimidation or hesitation. All she could do was simply sigh. She wasn't surprise anymore by their action's but it terrified her beyond belief at the thought of what they were going to do to her. Their pranks kept getting more risky over the years and that worried her. The last prank that happened resulted with her having a broken ankle. She turned her gaze back to the front and simply stayed quiet. Guessing her punishment. Unknowingly, she hasn't realized that Vaas has been staring at her from the corner of his eyes the entire time.

Something about Aria peaked his interest. It wasn't her beauty, or her simple caring nature. Or the fact that she just gazed at him and simple accepted him without any questions. Especially of the scar. Vaas hated when people asked that. She...she didn't ask once. Yeah, she simply gazed at it but it didn't bother her. There was curiosity in her eyes, he saw that, but strangely enough she didn't ask right off the bat. She just smiled, waved, and kept quiet. That's what he liked about her. She didn't ask anyone questions. She simply goes with the flow. Doesn't care. Doesn't judge. She's just simple.

Now. Her eyes. Her eyes were a different story to him. He could only compare them to two big, light blue diamonds or the clearest waters that can be found in the island. Hell, even the blue skies. He found them beautiful. He felt like he could stare at her for days on end and not get bored. Oddly enough, her eyes reminded him of a woman that come to his islands many years ago. He could remember what she looked like, but he remembered those eyes more. If he counted right, he had to be at least fourteen when that couple came. Exactly eleven years ago. He remembered when they came. When they stumbled upon his 'former' tribe. Upon his temple he once called home now learned to hate. He remembered calling the woman mother at one point. Than one day, they were both gone. Never heard or seen again. Vaas thought they abandoned them and he thinks that was the cause of why his sister snap and attempted to kill him after everything he did for her, but their belongings were still on the island.

Untouched.

Forgotten.

It was like they never left the fucking island yet they were nowhere to be found. One day, he went through the belongings. There were clothes, personal hygiene products, a camera and a single photo. A single photo of a young baby. There was no name on the photo or date, but Vaas could only assume that was their daughter. And what caught his attention is she had the same piercing colored eyes just like the woman he called mother. He has the picture in his office at his little island. Sitting in a drawer at his desk. Collecting dust. To this day, he can't help but think what became of that little baby. Did they ever actually leave the island? Did they ever return to their child? It's questions like these that plagued him for years, besides the question of what went wrong between him and his family.

But than again. He had to pick. Himself or them. Himself or them. His needs or their needs. His visions or their visions. His life or their life. He picked himself and left the tribes sending a big 'FUCK YOU' in their direction. Than later joined up with Hoyt and ended up in this profitable business of human and drug trafficking.

"You know, why would a woman like you come to a place like this?" he suddenly questioned, wanting to make small talk to pass time, knowing the hotel was an half hour drive away. Aria gazed at him.

"School research."

"Nah, hermana. There's more to that. You simply don't arrive to a island without a solid reason," stated Vaas, "Either you came for fun or a getaway. Which one is it?"

"Neither," was her simple, honest reply. Aria had nothing to hide from him. "Am I here for research related things? Yeah. Do I intended to participate? No. I got better things to do than study archeologically and forgotten lost ruins here."

"Than why are you exactly here?" He was getting intrigued by every passing second about this woman. He wanted to know who she was. Where she was from. He wanted to literally sit with her somewhere, roasting marshmallows and listen to her stories. He felt confused. Why did he want to know Aria? Hell, why did he care?

"My parents," Aria answered.

"What about them? They paid for your trip to come here?"

"No. I paid this on my own. The story about my parents is more complicated by itself."

"How so?" butted in Mitchell who finally spoke up.

"This was the last place they came too when they disappeared. I've been looking for them since I was twelve at least. No luck has hit me yet."

"I'm sorry to hear," replied Mitchell. Aria looked into the rear view mirror and saw his sympathy in his eyes. She simply smiled.

"What makes you think they came here? They could've went to another island," stated Vaas. She shook her head a no.

"They always brought up this island a lot when I was little. I think I was four when they started to bring it up. They talked about the Rook islands so much they made me feel I was actually a part of the island itself." Vaas chuckled.

"Really now?"

"Yeah," laughed Aria. Her laughter was sweet to him. Gentle and soft. He had this fear that this innocence and gentleness she had was going to get eaten by this crazed island itself. He was worried about that, but he was more concerned about Hoyt. He could see her smile at him and he gazed at her and saw the beautiful smile and soft eyes. He smiled back before turning his attention back to the dirt, dusty, road. "How far is this hotel?"

"About half an hour. Maybe shorter since I know shortcuts. Faster we get there, the faster I can help you get the nicest room to yourself so you don't have to deal with those little fuck heads."

"Vaas that isn't-"

"What I give you better take hermana. Anyways, I like to welcome my guest of honor with luxury and comfort," Vaas said, cutting her off, "And I don't take no as an answer." She accepted his offer without another thought. Usually, she would kindly decline a generous offer but something in her told her to accept because seeing him mad wasn't going to end well at all.

Every bump, rock, hole Vaas drove over, caused everyone to bounce inside the jeep. "Drive any faster mate! I'm bound one of us is going fly out sooner or later! I got twenty on Aria!" yelled Josh, causing Aria to turn and look at him with shocked eyes,

"I'll make sure you go flying before I do!" He laughed.

"Sure! I bet you can't even shove me since you're small!" Aria rolled her eyes. He knew what he was doing. He was taunting her on but in a friendly manner. Not how like the others did it. She smiled. It was odd to her. How she felt completely comfortable around three strangers. Yet, with people she knew she was on her nerves end. She couldn't quite explain how she, herself worked. She was confusing to her own self just as she was confusing to everyone else around her.

"Hey! Hey! No one is shoving no one out this jeep! Only I can do that!" butted in Vaas, making her chuckle. She watched as the scenery went by distracting her completely. The wildlife, the lush green trees and forests, everything fascinated her. The smell of the ocean combined with the smell of the colorful flowers and the exotic trees was a sweet combination. She could only imagine how it felt to live on a island and waking up everyday knowing there was a beautiful ocean waiting for you to stare at its waters that held secrets and hidden forgotten treasure. She her eyes widen in surprise when she saw wild deer running besides them. Who would've thought there would be deer on a island? The guys, noting her distraction took the opportunity to talk about 'business' using code names so they wouldn't raise suspicion with Aria, though she was to distracted with the wild life and nature to really care. Peaches for female product. Play ball for male product, and diamonds for those who were labeled as more expensive and would bring in more green that the guys liked.

"How much do you think four peaches will bring?" questioned Vaas.

"Four? At least sixty thousand grand a piece in ransom. Putting them on the market will bring at least an additional fifty grand," answered Mitchell.

"How much for four play ball?"

"Depending how fit they are. At least the same amount for the peaches in ransom. On market, probably a hundred grand additional. It really depends who wants them and depends how many will manage to make it to the market alive," stated Josh.

"Most likely none," laughed Vaas. The thoughts of torture and screams rang in his ears like Christmas carols. Killing was game to him and Aria's classmates were the game and he was the predator. First, he's was going to start with the alpha. Daniel Caine. Torment him right in front of his little bitches and his little slut, Maya. He's was going to enjoy every moment of him degrading Daniel. As a man and as a human being. He's going to show who has the dick around here on this island. This was his island. Vaas's island, and they were trespassing and not welcomed and he will personally deal with the outsiders.

"What about the diamond?" questioned Mitchell, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh? What was that my friend?"

"What about the diamond? What are we going to do with it?" The diamond Mitchell was referring to was Aria. Vaas looked at her. She was still distracted by the numerous deer that were running along the jeep. Her curly hair flew around and bounced with the wind.

"Aria!" he called out. Aria turned her head around to gaze at him.

"Yes?" He just wanted to see those blue eyes.

"You're going to enjoy your stay here." She smiled.

"I know I will too." Vaas saw a difference in her eyes when she said that. The same thing Mitchell noticed on the plane. Expect this time it looked like she has this fear in them. It made Vaas question what was wrong. She turned her attention back to the moving scenery, enjoying it.

"Boss?" called out Mitchell.

"We're keeping the diamond."

"What about Hoyt?" asked Josh, knowing all too well the risks of keeping Aria to themselves.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," replied Vaas smoothly and calmly. Nothing fazed him. Aria was his. His, his, his. Nobody else's. And if someone even dared lay a hand on his 'property' he was going to protect it by all means. Even if that meant killing his own men if they even thought about harassing her. No one was going harm her. No one or nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"In order to become insane, you need to be born sane first. Everybody is born sane to become insane. It's inevitable because it's life, and life itself is insane and sane yet both try to kill you. Now that's crazy."_**

* * *

><p>For a little, we didn't talk. None of us did. We were toowrap up with our own thoughts to even realize that nobody has spoken for the past fifteen minutes. But I didn't mind, I had to much on my mind to care. Vaas kept driving, keeping remarkable steadiness as he drove over the bumpy dirt road. The road back home were more better than this.<p>

The same question kept popping back in my head. Why did my parents come to this island? Why? They said it was for vacation but I felt like there was something more behind what they were saying. A lot more, but I could barely manage to understand anything from their journals. Most were about business matters. Besides one. One had a very, detailed drawing of a dagger. I always knew my father was artistic but something about this drawing, the amount detail, the side notes, the information, it looked like he was obsessive over it. I remember the vibe that drawing gave off. It gave off a vibe of insanity and death, felt like anyone would go nuts over it.

"How do you feel about those unfit for the world?" Vaas suddenly questioned, startling me out of my thoughts. The two men behind us ignored his question, knowing it was directed to me, not them.

"How do I feel about them?" I asked. What kind of question is this?

"Yes." There was this hint of bitterness in his words I detected.

"It...depends I guess. In my eyes, everybody is fit to live. The hell were they birthed onto this earth for? To waste air? Doubt it. Everyone in this fucked up world has a place and a purpose. In the end of the day, people die. Death is the only thing that no one can escape," I answered as I turned my head and looked at him, "No one. Even those who think that they are 'untouchable' die." I gazed at him for a few seconds, before his gaze softened much more as if liking my answer. I looked forward again. "That's why people act like its their last day because death is unpredictable." He laughed causing me to smirk.

"You're one of a kind," he stated causing me to blush. I gazed at my lap and I twirled my thumps.

"T-thank you." Why does he make me so nervous? "So, um, are you natively born here?" I asked to hide my redden cheeks though I knew Vaas already seen them.

"You can say that," was his simple reply. I took it as a yes. It sounded like he didn't want to talk it. If he was, he was. If he isn't, he isn't.

"So, what's up with this guy? The one who hangs with blond that stupid huh?" The guy with the stupid blond. I knew who he was talking about. I sighed.

"The guy is Daniel, the dumb blond is his girl, Maya. They're not...really good people to be around. They're bad," I replied.

"How bad?"

"Bad," I clarified. "They make people lives hell." I shook my left ankle and felt a little pop where the bone is still healing. I bit my lip when I remembered how everyone was laughing at me until they realize i wasn't getting back up. My head hit the pavement so hard I almost black out but in the panic of attempting to catch myself from falling due to the black ice they created by purposely putting water out in front of the alternate door I use so I could avoid them and people in general, I someone manage to fall directly, full weight and everything right onto my ankle causing it snap like a branch. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't scream out in pain. Only bite down on my lip drawing blood and close my eyes, holding back tears.

"They seem not to like you. What did you do that pissed them off hermana?" Vaas took a sharp left, causing Mitchel, Josh, and me to grasp onto the car so we don't fly out, even though we had our seat-belts on. But taking extra precaution doesn't hurt anyone.

"Nothing. I've done nothing to them yet they hate me like I've taken lottery from them," I mumbled, "They just dislike me. Especially Dainel and Maya. Why? I don't know."

"Wait, wait, wait," Josh said, leaning in between Vaas and me and draping his arms on the seats, "Why would someone as tiny, beautiful and smart like you be disliked by so many?"

"It's like what Vaas said, 'How do you feel about those unfit for the world.' I can't think like them Josh but I can only assume what they think is screwed up. The way they think, is like they think their the shit. That everybody will accept them because they have money. They have the looks and the goods if you know what I mean guys," all of them nodded, "Yet, in order to feel bigger and tougher they go looking for someone who seems unfit and isn't tough. Then they degrade them. Insult them. Embarrass them. Just to get a few laughs and a kick out of it so they can please themselves and others."

"You act like you have experience with this," commented Vaas.

"That's because I'm a victim and still am of their harassment. I'm the main target. They've done things to me that you never thought someone who's sweet and easygoing had to endure." Flashbacks of the sexual attempt assault flashed through my mind and I felt like shutting down.

"Like what?" pushed on Vaas. He wanted answers.

"Like when Daniel-," I stop mid sentence. The memories were overwhelming, "Can we drop this please? I don't want to talk about it right now." I didn't want to talk about anymore. I've been trying to forget what happened, but seeing that monster every single day made me remember that moment. I hugged arms against my chest, as I looked away from them, closing my eye tightly. Feeling that same anxiety. The same feeling of panic. The feeling of getting violated. I needed to calm down before I break down. I didn't need to cry in front of my three new friends. I need to be strong. Not weak.

Vaas and Josh watched as she tensed. Her whole body just stiffened at the mention of Daniel. They could feel the fear she had towards him. The hatred. The anger. The absolute fear. They could taste it off the top of their tongues. Usually, Vaas would feed off such emotion's from his hostages. It would entertain him, amuse him, give him a thrill putting fear, anger, and hatred into people before killing them. Hell, he was like Daniel himself. Degrading people. Telling them lies. Harassing them. Tormenting them to the point they couldn't remember who they were. But seeing this from 'his' Aria, it angered him. Seeing and hearing that someone was messing with his new property irked him. He had to deal with it. He had too.

"Hermano's," he called out in a hushed tone. Mitchell sat forward more, standing up slightly so his head was on top of the drivers seat, and Josh tilted his head towards him. Indicating that they're listening. "You know what needs to get done." Both men nodded their heads, understanding. They need to befriend her enemies in order to turn the tables on them. Hunters become hunted. Predators turn prey, because on Vaas island, they were his game. To him and his men, he saw them as deer. Deer who will run till exhaustion before the hunter gets them. "Hermana. Listen here and listen close because I'm the kind of motherfucker that doesn't like repeating himself twice," he stated and I lifted my head and gazed at him, "On this here motherfucking island. You have nothing to fear here. Understand? You have nothing to fear! That fucker Daniel isn't nothing more but a boy. Fucking around, fucking bitches left and right, and like you said, thinks he's 'the shit.' Thinks he has his finger the pussy trigger, thinks he's all the fuck way up in the sky, that nothing can touch him. No, no, no, on this island, on my island Aria," he gazed at me, our eyes locking as he managed to keep the car straight down the dirt road. I just stared in shock, almost in a way, what he was saying was: 'You have nothing to worry about while I'm here.' "He's the bitch, your the woman. He's the boy, I'm the man. Understand?"

"Yeah," I answered. His brutal honesty seemed to make sense to me.

"Good."

"Aria look!" stated Mitchell, causing me to look at him briefly to see that he was pointing at something ahead of us, so I looked in front of me and I gasp. We were approaching a large, building that looked old yet beautiful. It was at least seventy feet tall. It's outer walls, were made of either brick or stone and had a bright rusty red as the main color. It looked like each bedroom had their own balcony. I could bet the view from the topper balcony's was a money maker. The windows were not big, but they were average, like medium size, yet simple in design. The front courtyard had a water fountain, the water gently falling over the corners of the top tier, falling into the second tier before falling into the main tier. There were colorful flowers everywhere. Covering the perimeter of the fountain to the main entrance of the building.

"This the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Mitchell.

"Wow," I whispered. I was taken aback by the beauty of this simple place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to Paradíso. Where the food is the shit, service is great and beds are quite comfy!" yelled Vaas, as he stop the car at the front entrance. I unbuckled my seat belt and gazed around, amazed as I climbed out the jeep. Places like this don't exist in America. I mean there are places like this but you need to travel far and wide to see something like this. Nature ravaging all around, vines slowly climbing up the side on one of the hotel walls, the fresh smell of wilderness in the air. This was beautiful. It wasn't overdone like most hotel's back home nor was it over expensive or bizarre in style. This was simple, comfortable and welcoming. I suddenly felt a arm drape around my shoulder and looked up. It was Vaas. "You guys get her stuff, I'll walk our gem in," he shouted out to the other two, who were already getting my belongings out. "Come on," he said softly to me as he looked down at me, with a half smirk that I found charming. I followed. We walked into the hotel together, him still having his arm drape around my shoulder while I gazed around like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, so pretty," I complimented. The lobby was big. It had bright color orange wall on one side and a bright green wall on the other which matched with one another. There was this big sofa that was a light tan color, and beautiful marble flooring.

"Ah! Vaas! My brother! How have you been doing mi hermano?" Shouted a voice. Vaas and me turned our attention to the main stairway, and saw a man dressed in a causal white shirt, and cargo pants with military boots coming down.

"Carlos!" replied Vaas. He let go of me momentarily, and embraced his friend patting his back. I chuckled softly to myself. It's a Latino thing among Hispanic men I swear. He pulled back before draping his arm over my shoulders once more, pulling me besides him. "Carlos, meet Aria. Aria, meet Carlos." I smiled shyly, and gave a small wave to him.

"Very beautiful name!" Carlos said with a smile. I smiled slightly before trying to squirm behind Vaas. Vaas chuckled.

"Gem, he doesn't bite." I felt my heart race knowing I've been caught.

"I'm shy."

"I can see that mi amor," he stated as he grasp my chin, making me look up at him. He smiled, before he bump our heads together, laughing. "Don't worry. Carlos is a pretty chill dude."

"It seems that you are a part of the tourist that are staying here am I right?" asked Carlos, as he went behind his desk to grab a handful of paperwork that looked like they needed to be done but hadn't gotten to yet.

"Yes. I was suppose to be with the others but Vaas here and his friends offered me a ride, and well, I got here before them," I replied. He nodded listening.

"No doubt those Americans have taken a unexpected detour from the main road on the way here. That damn fork in the road always throws people off," he mumbled to himself. I looked up at Vaas, who shrugged his shoulder's.

"He talks to himself. It's normal." Normal? I mouthed a 'O' before staring at Carlos. I wasn't bugged by it, I mean, I sing and dance in the shower when no ones watching so who am I to judge? I'm the biggest goofball once you get to know me better. He kept searching for something but for what? Important document?

"Here. Assuming you are going to give her the best room here, these are the keys," Carlos said to us, before throwing a key to Vaas who caught it with grace.

"Thanks hermano. It's like you can read my mind."

"Knowing you for years friend, I already know you like to give expensive things to things you like," he chuckled, "Especially a beauty like her hermano," he whistled, "I won't be surprised at all." I stared at him confused. What was he talking about. Vaas wrap his arm around my shoulder again and begun dragging me off towards a elevator that was nearby.

"Where we going?"

"To your room, where else loca?" he simply replied as he called the elevator down.

"What is it with you women and your crap?" yelled Josh, as he entered the building, carrying four suit cases, followed by Mitchell who was dragging another three with him side. "You have dead bodies in here?"

"Us woman need to come prepared and have to scare off the creeps," I replied laughing. "Nah. At least four of those bags have school based related things. Tools, electronics like camera's, books, documents with information. My professor ask me if I can take some of his items with me. If you think that's a lot, wait till you see Maya." Just as I finished, the elevator doors opened. Vaas went inside, pulling me along.

"Carlos do you have that moveable rack somewhere in this lobby?" asked Mitchell.

"Hm? Ah! Si! It has to be over there, if not here's the keys to the staff room. Rosa must've put it there last time if I remember." I chuckled to myself, while Vaas pressed a floor and the doors closed.

"Nicest people I've ever met in my life," I said to myself, feeling myself smiling at the kindness and hospitality I was receiving.

"People in America not like that?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I mean, yeah there's nice people like them and like yourself in America, is just people tend to be more like dick's rather be nice. It's not a bad place to live in, but it's overrated in my opinion." He leaned against the metal wall, crossing his feet and putting his hands in his pocket smirking.

"You actually think I'm 'nice' Aria?" he questioned, adding a hint of distaste on the word nice.

"Hell, your the nicest guy I've met so far besides the other two boneheads. But I've come to grow up that there's always two sides to a person. A good side. A evil side. A sweet side. A naughty side," I replied saying the last one with a smirk and playfulness in my voice. Something about him just made me so comfortable to be playful with him. Even flirt with him a little a bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, as he pushed himself off the metal wall and slowly approached me. I didn't dare move, keeping my stance. "What if I say I'm the bad guy?" I smiled, as I gazed up at him. The height difference between us was perfect. He stop mere inches from me, our bodies narrowly touching. He placed one hand on the wall behind me, while he gazed deeply into my eyes, leaning on closely, till our faces were centimeters apart. "What do you have to say? Huh?" he asked in that flirtatious, Spanish voice of his. "Anything hermana?"

"What if I was a bad guy, huh?" I asked back, "What do you got to say? Anything hermano?" He smiled as he laughed when I used the reverse psychology method on him.

"Clever woman."

"Well, I've learned from the best." He smirked.

"And who will that be?"

"Depends. My grandmother, my friend, teachers, you."

"Your barely know me. You barely know what I'm capable of doing."

"I might not you enough Vaas, but that doesn't mean I can't learn something off of you in a few seconds. And yeah. Your right. I don't know what your capable of doing, but than again. Neither do you know what I'm capable of doing."

"That's insane."

"Everything's insane if you think about. I'm insane, your insane. The world's insane. Yet we're sane at the same damn time while we're losing our minds. Now that's insane."

"I like you Aria. Clever, charming, tactical, strong. Defines what I think how a woman should be," he stated, as he softly brushed my hair with his fingertips. I giggled.

"I ain't tactical. I'm clever minded, not operation spec-ops minded."

"Like you said, you can learn. It only takes a few seconds."

"Oh really? I think being taught to be tactical might take more than a few seconds," I stated as put my right hand on his chest, in which he used his free hand and put hid hand over my, grasping my hand and holding it tightly again his firm chest where I felt his heart thump strongly.

"I agree with you," he whispered huskily in my ear, making my heart race, "I wouldn't mind the extra time in teaching you." I felt my cheeks heat up, and this strange tingling sensation go throughout my body. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. My eyes widen in shock when I felt lips lightly graze my neck. "Hotel Paradíso does bring lovely paradise," he mumbled. I felt his heavy, hot breath against my skin, as he kept moving his head, making his lips graze my bare flesh. Suddenly, we heard a ding, telling us the elevator had reached the floor Vaas pressed on the button pad. Vaas pulled off me just as the doors open, dropping my hand from his chest, still holding it though. I felt light headed from everything. Vaas walked out of the elevator, once again dragging me, since my mind was buzzing. We kept walking past rooms till we stop in front of a room door, who's door were much larger than the others, and darker in color. Vaas drop my hand and begun untying the red fabric that was wrap around his upper arm as he moved behind me. Even though I was flustered, it made me curious to what he was doing.

"What are you doing Vaas?" Suddenly my vision went dark as I asked. He was tying the red fabric around my eyes so I couldn't see. "Vaas?"

"Shh. I want my gift to be a surprise. Isn't this what you Americans do back home when you surprise someone?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm surprising you. Now stand still, we don't need you walking into walls face first now do we?" he stated as I heard him walk around me and get the keys out and I heard the door unlock. I felt him grab my hands and help me walk into the room. "Be careful, don't trip."

"How can I trip when you got me?"

"Anything is possible." I snickered, but he was right. "Okay, here we are." He stop walking in which I stop also. He let go of my hands and went behind me once more and I felt him start to untie the cloth. "One, two..." I felt the cloth off my face, but he kept it hovered over my eyes, "Three!" He removed the cloth, and I blinked a few times before gazing around the room he gave me as a 'gift.'

"Wow!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_"She's mine. Simple as that. She'll drive any fucker insane with her looks. I like that."_**

**_-Vaas_**

**_"Danger and mystery screams off of Vaas...Why am I intrigued with a man I only met? Yet it feels like I've known him since birth."_**

**_-Aria_**

**_"There is a little good in evil and a little evil in good."_**

**_-unknown_**

* * *

><p>Vaas watched as she gazed around the room that was his but he rarely used it before she started to fly about like a butterfly with curiosity, her small feet barely making a sound as she went from room to room, which made him chuckle softly and a little surprise while he tied the red fabric around his upper arm again. The room was a mixture of white and red colored walls. A large living room, with a black love seat sofa in the middle, a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall, with a Xbox Kinetic console on the desk underneath the TV with multiple games he has gathered. Glass doors on either side of the TV led to the balcony. To right of the living room was a small kitchen. Kitchen equipment quite new, untouched and unused. On the left was the bedroom, which had a king size bed, big enough for two. A flat screen TV in there also. The bathroom was also in there. The shower was a walk in shower, meaning that there was no curtain blocking. It was like the boys locker room showers. No privacy, just a small area where you turn on the shower and clean yourself right there in the open and pray to god that no one will walk in on you. Now, Vaas wouldn't mind walking in on Aria. He already wants to see what's underneath those clothing. The soft skin that tempted him so. He surprised himself with his actions in the elevator. How close he got, how hungry he got to have her but he manage to keep himself calm. "Like it hermana?"<p>

"Like it?" she repeated as she did a slow spin in the middle of the living room, gazing at every little detail she could she with her eyes. Her rare blue eyes shining like diamonds. She felt like a kid at a toy store. She loved everything about the room. The simplicity. The style. The open space. The beauty and uniqueness of it. "I love it Vaas. It's more than I can ever imagine." She stop and gazed at him and sent him a soft smile before walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear his strong heart beat pounding. "This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you Vaas."

Vaas could feel a warm smile form on his lips as he stared at the tiny figure hugging him. He felt this strange feeling in his somewhat cold-blooded heart. He wrap his arms around her, gently patting her head. "Any time mi amor," he stated and Aria felt her cheeks flush. Than the sudden moments of what happened in the elevator pop back into her head and she felt even more embarrassed at the fact that she actually enjoyed what happen. She awkwardly pulled back from the hug, which made him give a questioning look as he quickly grasp her hands not seeing her sudden shyness. She stared at him, her eyes gazing at him. Observing him. Overlooking his feature's while he did the same. Green hollowed eyes trailed every curve of her body. Every feature of her face, his eyes landed on her soft pink lips. Without thinking much he intertwined his left hand with her right hand, their fingers tangled together. Her hand was much smaller than his. He could almost compare her to a baby. He than lift his left hand and softly cup her right cheek, gently moving his thumb across her soft flesh.

Aria, without thinking much closed her eyes and lean into his caring touch. She never felt such a tender, caring touch before besides her grandmother. It felt soothing, relaxing. She felt this sense of protection and security. She actually felt she was cared about for once in years. That someone was there for her. All these feelings emitting due to a man she just met. A man named Vaas. That didn't make sense to her. How can someone you only met make you feel so emotional and alive again? She hadn't realize that she actually forgot how it was to feel to have another human-being care for her. Daniel, Maya and the rest dulled her emotions, only leaving fear in her. They made her forget how it was to feel again. Over the years, Aria slowly locked herself in this imaginary box of hers, putting up a hundred walls and defenses up to protect herself from the pain and evil and yet here she is. Melting away under Vaas's caring touch, as if all the walls and defenses she put up didn't even exist.

She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like feeling like. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. She could see this hungry look in his eyes. And something else. Adoration? Amazement? Love? What was he exactly feeling made he more curious. She felt like she was staring for too long and broke eye contact with him, gently pulling her face from his caring touch. "How can you be so caring for someone you don't know?"

"And how can you hug someone you barely know?" he asked back and Aria felt her face burn in embarrassment. Vaas laughed at her reaction.

"Your so cute when you're embarrassed," he stated with a smile. She felt her face burn even more.

"I...I need to get some air..." she stuttered as she tried to unlock their tangled hands to get away only to have him wrap his available arm around her waist and pulled her into a death hug. Out of reaction, and mostly shock, she attempted to push him away with one hand. "V-Vaas!?" She gazed up at him and saw how dangerously close his face was to her. She could see this animalistic look in his eyes now. She could clearly see the hunger. He gazed from her eyes to her lips, to her eyes than back to her luscious lips again. He lean in more, letting their lips graze one another and Aria felt her heart pounding against her chest like a drum. She froze like a statue. She never been close to someone like this before. This close to a man in an hour, besides Daniel but that's a completely different thing altogether.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his lips grazing hers gently. "My little Aria feeling lightheaded?" Her eyes stayed glued to his lips and eyes, flickering between them. She felt nervous, she took in shaky breaths. "I can give you all the air you want chica," he purred as he softly and teasingly nip get bottom lip, grasping the soft flesh between his teeth, pulling slightly before releasing her lip. "I'll make you feel cool and comfortable."

"T-that's not n-necessary Va-Vaas," Aria finally said, once she managed to find the words to say. She tugged herself away from his death hug, a tingling feeling going throughout her body. She felt weird, as if she were high though she had zero idea how it feels like to be actually high, besides adrenaline. That is the closet thing out there she could compare what she was feeling. He simply chuckled, as he let go of her hand and she shuffled back s few inches.

"You say one thing Aria, yet your body says another. It crave's to be touched and kissed." At this point, Aria was as bright as a tomato. She simply stared at him with wide eyes as she attempted to grasp what just happened. As quickly as the hunger in his eyes appeared it disappeared when he laughed, the hunger replaced with cheerfulness. "Don't overthink yourself mi amor! You're going to give that beautiful head of yours a headache."

"I'm not overthinking! I'm just...flustered," she muttered as she looked away.

"I think your beyond flustered hermana," he teased as he approached her. She gulped.

"I'm not feeling what you're thinking!" she said quickly in defense as she crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Really," she answered serious though her face said the complete truth. She watched as he slowed his pace, a infamous smirk on his face. His green eyes locking on her and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She watched as he slightly hunched over. He looked like a lion about to attack. "Vaas?" She uncrossed her arms and slowly started to back away from him. "You better not." He simply stared at her, the look of playfulness written all over him. "You're gonna do it regardless aren't you?" He didn't answer. "Well, um, I'm just going to lock myself in the bathroom." And with that Aria made a dash to the bathroom, but Vaas was much quicker than her and manage to catch up with her. He wrap his arms around her waist from behind and picked her up, turning around with her while she squealed like a tiny mouse.

"Vaas! Put me down!" She yelled and laughed as he ran about with her in his arms. He than sat down on the couch, tossing her softly to his left side with her legs across his lap. She giggled as she sat herself up, laying on the cushions. Snuggling herself in them and let out a sigh of relief. "Why can't the cushions back in America be soft as these?" she sighed quietly to herself as she looked at Vaas.

"On my island, we emphasize more on hospitality and comfort for our guests." Aria gave a confused stare. "What's wrong hermana? Something on this handsome face of mines?" He started to get the hungry look in his eyes again and begun leaning towards her but she stuck out an arm and put her hand on his face. His eyes peered between her fingers and she laughed when she saw the scowl. But she couldn't help but make a mental note that his mood seemed to change within seconds and it baffled her. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge about what he did moment ago. He goes from being playful, friendly, and a kind person to a seductive, flirtatious, and possibly dangerous man. It made her question that he might have a personality disorder. Hell, maybe even bipolar. But she doubt someone as friendly as him would harm someone.

Would he though?

Yet, she didn't know because she didn't know Vaas. She only just met him. Instance friends the moment she got in his jeeps along with her other two new friends Mitchell and Josh. Speaking of them, it came to her realization that they haven't appeared yet.

"Where's Mitchell and Josh? Weren't they suppose to be here ten-fifteen minutes ago?" she asked. Vaas blinked a few times, his eyelashes fluttering against her fingers as he looked at her, thinking.

"You're right. Where are those cocksucker's? Did they get run over with the luggage carrier again?" He pulled back, sitting straight as he gazed behind them and at the door.

"Again?"

"Carlos, Mitchell and Josh were beyond drunk one day and for some reason the little fucks thought it would be a bright ass idea to use the luggage carrier as a skateboard to slide down the stairs. Didn't end well," he answered as he pointed at her. "Don't get any ideas hermana. I don't want to be rushing you to the nearest doctor here because of your stupidity."

Aria put her hands on her heart. "Ouch," she joked.

"I'm being serious. I don't have the time to be rushing careless fuckers to that damn doctor here," he stated, "But for you," he grasp her hands, pulling them off her chest and held them like she was a princess, "I'll make an exception just for you, mi Renia (Queen)." With that being said, he softly kissed the back of her hands. She watched as he did that. It made her question a lot of things. She felt that there was more behind him and his friends. There was more on this island. Hidden in the forests. Hidden within the mysterious beauty of this very island. She wanted to explore everything and know everyone. That curious, shy, adventurous side of her is going to get her trouble.

Suddenly the room door swung open hitting the walls very loudly, startling Aria that she yanked her hands from Vaas and let out a gasp of terror as she curled up immediately into a ball into the couch. Protecting herself from she thought was them but was actually Mitchell and Josh. Vaas watched, slight concern filling him. "Why did she curl up into a ball so fast? It looks like she's trying to protect herself from someone. But who?" His mind drifted off Daniel and he felt his jaw tighten in an anger that would've frighten Aria if she saw it. Vaas also knew all to well that position Aria was in. The fetal position. The position someone used when they're being stomp upon. How does he know you might ask. Well, he does take care of the rejects and the pricks that disrespect him. Disrespecting Vaas was a humungous NO NO in his books and the punishment always ended with death.

"Bloody hell mate!" exclaimed Mitchell, "Are you trying to break the doors?!"

"Break the doors?! Maybe I would've not kicked the doors in if you oh so kindly didn't shove me towards the door!" answered Josh as he hop on one to the nearest seat since he felt pain erupt through his ankle when he kicked those heavy, duty doors in.

"I'm surprise you still haven't learned your lesson since that stupid accident with this damn thing," stated Mitchell bluntly as he pulled in the luggage carrier inside. "Thought after getting mowed down by this things down the stairs that day was enough to not jump on it and ride as it kid!"

"We were drunk! And who doesn't want to ride the lovely thing?! It's quite fun! And I am not a kid!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Yes you are, don't even try to put up a debate about this!"

"Are you two bone heads done yet?!" yelled Vaas, hiding his seething anger. "What took you fuckers so long?"

"Well Carlos couldn't find the keys, so there was this huge manhunt for the lost key. Than we found the key. Then Josh rammed this piece of shit in the elevator and it got stuck when we were trying to get out and that's pretty much sums up why we are late and why this one currently has a hurt ankle," answered Mitchell in one full breath, while he went to the kitchen to get a bag of ice for his friend.

"Where's the lassie at?" asked Josh. Vaas simply lifted one hand and pointed down to indicate she was besides him.

"Asleep?"

"No. You two scared her shitless." Vaas gently laid his hands on her thigh and back and leaned in close so she can hear him. "Amor, it's only the idiots," he whispered softly.

"I know."

"Mind unwinding now?"

"I'll stay like this thank you very much." Vaas sighed, knowing damn well that Latina women are stubborn to the bone. Put up a hell of a fight when provoked or cornered. Have a mouth hotter than hell. Cuss faster than spanish music and a rapper combined together. Even the quiet, shyest ones tend to be more dangerous than the loud mouth ones. Best to leave Aria alone before unleashing the little fiery beast that laid dormant in her.

He patted her thigh. "I'm going on to the balcony. Join me if you want okay?"

She simply nodded. "Give me a few minutes." And with that, Vaas simply got off the couch, Aria watching him and he softly smiled at her and he saw how her body relaxed immediately. He knew she felt protected. He knew himself well that he wasn't going to let those scumbags of shit to lay a finger on her. Especially Daniel. He opened the balcony door and step outside and was greeted with the warming rays of the setting sun and the cool, crisp wind of the approaching evening. He took a deep breath in and let it, feeling somewhat relieved. Being a human trafficker and drug lord it takes on toll on someone sooner or later, but the high and adrenaline he felt doing wrong felt good. Felt really good. But it's good to take a tiny break once in a while. The body needs rest in order to perform at its best.

"Any events planned?" questioned Mitchell as he step onto the balcony and joined him, closing the glass door behind him so Aria wouldn't hear.

"Make them feel comfortable before we hunt them."

"What about Hoyt?"

"Don't worry about him Mitchell. He won't know about Aria."

"What about your boys? You know they're more intimidated by him than you."

"Hoyt barely comes down here unless it's shipment. But he's coming in five days, so don't worry about him."

"What if he finds out about her?"

"We'll lie. Say the jungle got her." As he finished, they heard laughter and the distance sound of a jeep. They both peered over the railing and saw the remaining 'guests' have finally arrived. They were laughing, making jokes, punching one another jokingly while an older man, who they could only guess was the professor was hushing them inside. Vaas gaze locked onto one person.

Daniel.

"And them?" asked Mitchell as he stared with a blank, emotionless face similar to Vaas. They watched as Daniel stop and gazed up at them, feeling their unwelcoming gaze and he smirked as he flip them off and proceed inside without a care.

"I'll take care of them. Especially him."


End file.
